You Can Run but You Cant Hide
by Marree A.K.A Amara
Summary: A young woman has been saved, but for how long when her Ex is out to get her? Gage and Sydney must protect her before it's too late. Chapter 3 Now up. Sorry it's taken So long. Enjoy! Amara
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Walker, Texas Ranger; However; i do own Mina and Alana!_

**

* * *

**

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mina." A young woman in scrubs shouted across the parking lot going for her car. Reaching ten o'clock, the stars shown brightly while the moons half appearance gave little light.

"Alright. Don't forget we have to be here a little early for the conference, Alana." Mina shouted back to her, barely seeing a hand go up in the air in agreement.

The young woman finally reached her car in the back parking lot after watching Allie's truck disappear from the distance. Alana finally found the keyhole for her car door and opened it without no problem, getting in, and starting it. She took a few moments to buckle up and turn on her favorite station of music and left the parking lot of the nursing home.

Alana sang to the music of Pink, and in between the song, a truck that had been following her for about five minutes finally got really close to her bumper. She hit her brakes just hard enough for the lights to come on, hopefully the person would get the hint and get off her butt. It didn't.

In the middle of her work and the interstate, little activity was going on. She was hoping to make it to the interstate, but just as she saw the interstate in view, the car took a great advancement and rammed her in the bumper. The car swerved towards the direction of the ditch, somehow it missed it with fishtail. The car came to a halt when it hit the guardrail. The girl inside, lay unconscious with her head on the wheel. Blood was present on her hand from the broken window and the guy in the truck got out and walked toward the car.

"Gage, it's so late. I really can't believe that the ceremony took that long." Sydney said as Gage and herself came from the Hope Center's ceremony for the karate students who were getting another belt.

"Yeah I know, but I really enjoyed the demonstrations from the orange belts. They were good." He commended them.

As they were headed home, Syd laid her head back and closed her eyes. Gage drove for only a few minutes before saying Syd's name out loud and telling her to look at the commotion going on in front of them. Both of them watched the truck go after the car, and finally seeing the car go still. Gage put on his lights and went to the wreck.

Gage stopped the car seeing two people going to the driver side of the car. Gage got out of the car and went over to the wreck. Sydney called in the wreck for backup with a bus and hurried to her partner and husband to find out more.

"Hey, BUDDY! What happened here?" Gage yelled out before reaching the scene.

Instantly the two men started running. Gage ran after them, while Sydney stayed at the car to check the driver. She opened the door to find an unconscious girl, she felt for a pulse and was relieved there was one. In the distance she heard sirens coming, and stayed with the girl.

Gage ran towards the two men and finally taking one of them down with a jump kick to the back and getting him in a back hold. He watched the other man run in the distance and disappear in the woods. He cursed himself silently keeping the other man controlled until officer Hamby came to relieve him.

A little way from them, Sydney watched as they took the young woman inside the ambulance and shut the door. Gage came from behind her and rubbed her neck.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just can't imagine why someone would do that, you have any trouble?"

"One of them got away, but I'm sure we can work something out with his so called friend. Did they say anything about the girl?" Gage said and watched the ambulance took off for Memorial Hospital. Syd said nothing but went to the car to go home after the officers had their comments on the scene.

* * *

I know, this story just popped in my head. They other story is still going but not as fast as I would like. So Review and tell me what you think of this story. Keep going? Let me know...

AMara


	2. Chapter 2

Already another chapter. Going good. Well you know the disclaimer so... Please proceed!

**

* * *

**

**Next Morning at the Gage's**

"Sydney, honey. It's time to get up. It's seven" Gage whispered in Syd's ear, caressing her shoulder to coax her awake. A small moan came from her lips, "Sleep well?"

"Ummm... Not really..." She yawned and got up heading for the shower. Gage watched her go to the shower and plopped his head back on the pillow. "YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE LAYING DOWN!"

Sydney yelled from the shower a few minutes later, Gage jumped up in reaction.

"I'M NOT!" He smiled to himself and went to the closet picking out his clothes for the day. Sydney walked into the bedroom with the towel wrapped around her petite figure.

"Nice to see you up. Do you think Walker's going to let us go to the hospital to see to that girl?"

"I don't know, but I really wish I hadn't let that one go." Gage said disappointment in his voice.

**HQ**

"Morning, Walker." Sydney said opening the door to headquarters and walking to his desk, Gage right behind her.

"Heard that you two had a big commotion last night," Walker said looking up from his paper work on the desk.

"Yeah, have you heard anything about her?" Gage asked

"Just that her name is Alana Philips, age 20. She lives here in Dallas, but she don't family here." He looked to Sydney, "I want you to go to the hospital and see if she's woken up, maybe talk to her to see if she knows who it was or why they did it... Gage I want you to go with her but I also need you to interrogate the young man you caught last night. See if you can find the other one who got away."

Sydney nodded and with her partners hand resting on her shoulder they turned and left. Walker watched them leave and wished them good luck under his breath. Alex had then walked in seeing Walker at his desk and smiled at him.

"Hey cowboy, have you heard anything on the wreck last night or how the girl is doing?" She asked him.

"No, but Sydney and Gage are on their way to visit her and maybe find out some information." Walker replied.

**At The Hospital**

Gage and Sydney entered the hospital going to Alana's room. They found her room after checking with the nurse, and knocked on it.

"Come in..." A meek voice called out.

When they entered, she was sitting up in bed reading a magazine. Her right arm was in a cast and a band-aid over her right eye, indicating where the stitches were. A woman was sitting beside her in the recliner. She looked up after the two came into the room.

"How are you feeling?" Sydney asked taking a seat beside her bed and Gage standing behind her.

"I'm okay. This is my friend, Mina," Alana said, Mina nodded to them, "Are you two the ones who saved me last night?"

"We were just doing our job. We're Texas Rangers." Gage said to her. She put her magazine to the side and Mina excused herself from the room.

"Alana, do you know the men who caused the accident," Sydney inquired to the young girl, "Any information you give us will help in convicting him for attempted murder."

"You said men, but you only got one?" She asked, fear struck her eyes.

"Please, tell us who are these men?" Gage asked looking her directly in the eyes.

"My x-boyfriend, Trent Wood. I know that was his truck last night," Alana sobbed, "I don't know the other one, but I'm sure he is in with Trent. About a year ago, I broke up with him, but he didn't want me to. He has threatened me a couple of times, but I never thought he would actually take this kind of action against me."

"We will make sure he doesn't find you. When you get out tomorrow, we need you to come down to the station to point him out," Gage offered and with that wished her well, "we'll have someone come and pick you up tomorrow and bring you in."

"Alright..." Alana said but something inside of her didn't feel right. Trent couldn't be contained that easily. He has never been caught before, why now?

* * *

How's that. Going good? let me know. Thanks for the reviews. I cant believe that i'm going fast on this one. I start work again tomorrow but i'll update as soon as I can, promise! Anyways, hit the button, tell me what you think and cookies for everyone!

AMara Aquilla


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I just found my story again and thought I'd try to write on it again. Sorry for anyone who was keeping up with it.

Alana woke up to the nurse coming in to check her stats. She came over to the bed applying the blood pressure cuff around Alana's petite arm.

"How are you feeling today, dear?" She asked as she started to pump up the cuff and the stethoscope positioned.

"Better so far..." She replied with a certain fear in her voice. Still shaken from the thought of her ex. Her visions kept going back to the wreck, when she looked behind her and saw the lights disappear underneath her car. When she had fishtailed, she remember spinning around but when she hit the guardrail, everything to her went black. Instantly she shook her head to get rid of the horrid scene when the nurse started to talk again.

"82/125... Your good. The doctors will be in later with the release papers to get you sent home. I do hope that you have a place that you live with someone. You might need some extra help looking after yourself for a day or two." The nurse spoke politely and wrote down the stats on the young girl. The nurse nodded her goodbye and left the room, leaving Alana alone to think.

**Sydney and Gage**

"Well, I hope we're not too early. Do you remember what time they said that they'd let her be discharged?" Sydney asked watching Gage make a turn into the hospital.

"They just said the morning. I don't think that eight is to early."

Sydney and Gage parked the car on the second level and headed for the elevator. Little did they know that someone was watching them.

"Well, I guess since you're here to pick her up, I'll just wait." The deep voice whispered out in the solitary of his confinds.

A sudden knock came from the door making Alana jump a bit. "Come' in" She called out, wrapping the blanket around her body tighter. A chill ran up her spine, as Mina came in smiling and holding a teddy bear.

"How are you feeling today?" Mina asked her putting the teddy bear beside Alana. A grin escaped her mouth as she looked at her.

"I love the bear. Thanks..." She reached down and picked the bear up giving it a hug with her good hand. "Hey, do you think I could stay at your place for a day or two. Until I get situated with everything. My dad says that they're not going to be able to make it out here right now, and I really don't think that I want to be alone right now."

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind. Did those rangers ever say anything about catching those guys?" She asked her and saw that it seemed to upset her talking about them and instantly tried to change the subject. "I see you finally decided on a color for that cast... but pink?"

"Hey, it looks good!" Alana looked up and argued, laughing just a bit, wincing in pain. Mina noticed her face instantly wondering what was wrong.

"You okay? What's wrong..."

"It's nothing. Just the seatbelt markings, just a bruise. Kinda funny how something that suppose to save your life, ends up hurting worse than something that's broken." Alana tried to keep a straight face and put the bear aside.

"Well, next time you should get some kind of cov..." A knock interrupted her, and Mina turned around to answer the door. Sydney and Gage came in giving Alana and Mina a smile.

"Hello Alana." Gage said casually as he looked around the room for a second then back at her and Mina. Sydney walked over to Alana.

"So, any word on when there going to discharge you?" Sydney asked looking back over at Gage, giving him a 'look'.

"The nurse said the doctor would be in soon with the papers, but I'd like to get out of here soon." She looked to Gage who started to leave the room, thinking he was going to check on the status on that. "What's going to happen when we get to the station?"

Sydney looked at her then Mina. "This your friend?"

"Yeah, sorry, This is Mina. She was the last person I had talked to before I left work, we were suppose to arrive early for conference the next day, but plans were interrupted." Alana cleared it up for Sydney. "She can stay right, I mean, she's the closest person I've got to family here."

Sydney nodded giving Mina reason to be there. Gage walked a second later with the doctor holding some papers. Alana sat up with her good arm, and reached for the pen as the doctor told her where to sign. Sydney and Gage turned to Mina whispering.

"Do you know anything about her ex-boyfriend?" Gage asked quietly so Alana couldn't hear. Sydney gave her full attention to any detail given.

"Well, I do know that he was demanding of her. I mean, more than a normal boyfriend would have been. I've never really like him much, so." Mina gave the answer truthfully, while Sydney nodded a bit and Gage turned his attention to Alana seeing her finish up the papers.

"Everything is okay, Alana is ready to go, whenever you are ready. I'll send the nurse in with a chair." Doctor Sudio said and walked out of the room. Alana swung her feet over the bed to get up. Mina sat on the bed beside her.

"Well, while you go with the Rangers, I'm going to be driving my car behind them." She told Alana.

"Thanks..." Alana looked at the door as the same nurse came in with the wheelchair and motioned for everyone to leave the room for her to get dressed.

**Outside the room**

"You want to go start the car?" Sydney asked Gage as he started off down the hallway. Mina looked over to Sydney.

"Am I going to have to play a part in any of this?" Mina asked concerning her friends, ex. "I mean, am I going to be able to go with her and stuff?"

"Well, it's not really regulations, but since you're her only family as of now, it would be best if she had someone around. Of course, as of now, until we catch this other guy, your in danger as well. Do you still want to do this?"

Mina looked around the hallway, contemplating on whether or not she still wanted to, but a second later she nodded her head. Her friend needed her, she couldn't abandon her now.

The door opened to Alana's room and she was dressed sitting in the wheelchair, her casted hand on her lap, as the nurse brought her out. Mina took over pushing her, and they left the hospital.

Gage messed with the dial of the radio, trying to find a good background sound to drown out the traffic. After he got to a station, he noticed that Sydney and had came out with the other two, and got out of the car. "We ready?"

"Yeah." Alana half whispered, and looked to Mina who started to go for her car. "I'll see you here in a few."

Gage helped Alana out of the wheelchair, as Sydney took the chair back. "Alright, right there in the back." He started to say as she started to take a step to the backseat of their car. Without notice, a car's muffler began to blare echoing though out the parking lot, and sped past Gage and Alana, as he covered her going to the ground. Shots rang out, as Sydney jerked her head backwards seeing Gage and Alana take cover to the ground.

OHHH... Hey, Sound good. I'm really trying to get back on my writing thing, so Please let me know how I'm doing. Sorry for the LONG update.

Amara!!!!


End file.
